


Par ta propre main

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Character Death, M/M, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Tu te souviens de chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses. Ta peau sent encore la sienne contre la tienne et réclame sa chaleur. Que ne donnerais-tu pas pour récupérer le moindre instant à ses côtés ?





	Par ta propre main

**Author's Note:**

> Je me base sur le film alors si des historiens passent par ici, il y aura sûrement quelques incohérences avec la vraie vie d'Alexandre.

**Par ta propre main**

* * *

**_La mort est un bienfait pour celui qu'elle délivre des maux de la vie._ **

**Publilius Syrus.**

* * *

_Combien de temps comptes-tu maintenir cette mascarade, ô grand Alexandre ?_

Tes yeux parlent pour toi et découvrent ce gouffre immense qui a envahi ton cœur. Ta peau pâle ne voit plus le soleil depuis que tu te caches au sein de tes palais. Tes mains si agiles au combat ne sont plus que tremblements, tu ne serais pas en mesure de porter une épée pour te défendre. Même lorsque tu te lèves, ton corps tout entier crie de souffrance et expose au monde cette douleur qui est en toi. Ce n'est plus un roi légendaire que tes soldats admirent, mais l'ombre d'un homme qui a tout perdu.

_Tu y songes, n'est-ce pas ?_

Dès qu'un instrument un peu trop tranchant s'approche de toi, ton imagination s'emballe et tu souhaites être à son bout. Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour attirer ton regard ailleurs, pour te poser mille et une questions obscures auxquelles tu réponds vaguement. Que leurs voix se taisent ! Hélas, pauvre Alexandre, ton rang ne te permet pas d'être seul assez longtemps et la procession de tes gens se répète, heure après heure, jour après jour. Même les serviteurs poussent l'affront à venir s'incliner à tes pieds afin de te demander conseil. Qu'ils aillent tous auprès d'un Oracle si ce sont des paroles incompréhensibles et vaines qu'ils veulent entendre ! Tu refuses de dépenser ton temps pour ces hommes qui ne méritent plus un seul instant de ton attention.

_As-tu oublié ta nature, toi qui es né à Pella ?_

Fils de Philippe, tu n'as jamais vraiment été à la hauteur des espoirs de ton père. Il ne voyait en toi qu'un enfant capricieux incapable de gouverner correctement, seulement bon à être auprès d'une mère trop protectrice. Même si tu as su lui prouver ta valeur en domptant Bucéphale, tu n'étais pas cet héritier qu'il désirait tant. Est-ce là la raison qui, parfois, te fait dire que tu es l'enfant de Zeus ? La froide Olympias aurait-elle enraciné cette croyance au plus profond de ton âme ? Tu l'utilises comme preuve de ta supériorité, tu te déclares fils du roi de l'Olympe, pour revendiquer des trônes et des royaumes. Sans doute que tu étais sur le chemin de la gloire mais tu t'en éloignes et tes origines macédoniennes sont souillées par ton besoin de te sentir Perse.

_Ils te nomment général mais n'es-tu pas plutôt un meurtrier ?_

À chaque jour que les dieux font, le visage de Cleitos hante ton esprit. Tu as tué cet homme d'un coup de javeline, sans même retenir ce trait mortel. Son expression de terreur est encore gravée dans tes pupilles, de même que ce gémissement douloureux échappé de ses lèvres en une ultime parole. Il était ton ami, mais ton orgueil a eu le dessus sur tout autre sentiment. Personne ne peut humilier ainsi le grand Alexandre sans subir son courroux. Nombreux sont ceux qui murmurent que la folie de Dionysios a pris possession de ton âme, à force de vider ces amphores de vin sans songer aux conséquences. Tu as longuement pleuré sa mort, parce que c'était ton geste qui en était à l'origine.

_Ce bon vin n'est-il pas toujours ton compagnon ?_

Tu aurais pu choisir de ne plus boire, ou de mêler plus d'eau à ce breuvage trop dangereux pour les hommes. Tu as pourtant continué et, encore aujourd'hui, tu profites pleinement du répit qu'il t'offre en brouillant tes pensées les plus noires. Les dieux ont leur nectar, tu as ton vin. Dès que l'un de tes compagnons te tend une coupe, tu la prends comme une offrande et tu abandonnes la raison face à l'appel des vignes entêtantes du dieu aux boucs. N'es-tu donc pas un roi, l'homme au-dessus des autres ? Ainsi, tu peux bien remplir ton corps de ce doux poison.

_Pourquoi porter ainsi la peau d'un lion ?_

Tu as revêtu cette peau pour le symposium, parce qu'elle est signe de courage. Toi qui n'en as plus dans ton être, tu te permets de mettre ce symbole afin de paraître meilleur. Certains disent que tes parents ont rêvé de toi avant ta naissance et qu'ils ont vu un lion. Autant exploiter cette légende jusqu'au bout, pour mieux flatter ton terrible ego. Héraclès lui-même a vaincu un lion, tu tiens à être digne de ce héros, parce que tu te sais plus fort, plus astucieux. Et par-dessus tout, c'est à Achille que tu te rattaches. Cet homme dont la raison a disparu après la perte de son cher Patrocle. Ce n'est pas son faible talon qui l'a détruit mais bien sa solitude. Une solitude qui fait écho à la tienne et à la mort de ton propre Patrocle.

_Est-ce aussi douloureux que pour Achille ?_

Une grimace déforme tes traits, ta main se serre sur ta coupe. Qu'il est dur pour toi de penser à Héphaestion, le seul sans doute à avoir pu percer ta carapace. Tu te souviens de chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses. Ta peau sent encore la sienne contre la tienne et réclame sa chaleur. Que ne donnerais-tu pas pour récupérer le moindre instant à ses côtés ? C'est lui que tu aurais dû épouser, pas Roxane. Elle n'est qu'une étrangère pour toi et même si elle prétend porter ton fils en son sein, elle est un bourreau à tes yeux. Combien de fois lui as-tu dit que tu la détestais ? Parce que tu es persuadé que c'est elle qui a ruiné ton bonheur. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'elle est encore là, débarrassée de son seul rival ? Tu serais prêt à la tuer, à l'étrangler de tes mains pour ramener à toi Héphaestion.

_Il est mort mais pourquoi veux-tu t'arrêter de vivre ?_

Tout est lui, toujours. Héphaestion, ton meilleur ami. Celui qui voyait Alexandre avant de voir le roi ou le pharaon. Héphaestion, ton premier amant. Il s'est offert à toi pour te prouver son amour et tu as entretenu cette flamme entre vous. Combien de fois avez-vous ri ensemble pour des phrases sans sens ? Combien de fois es-tu allé le rejoindre dans son lit en priant pour ne pas rencontrer tes gardes ? Tant d'instants volés sans pouvoir les conserver ailleurs que dans ta mémoire. Quand il a quitté ce monde, tu es mort avec lui.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, ô Alexandre le Grand._

Il y a cette amphore dans le fond de la salle, ce récipient qui t'est destiné et que personne n'a touché depuis le début de la soirée. Bientôt, elle sera entre tes doigts et tu avaleras son contenu en faisant semblant de refuser. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans, parce que c'est toi qui a veillé à la remplir. Une dose de poison est si facile à glisser dans un liquide quand personne ne te regarde. Quand ils t'encouragent, tu bois et c'est un sourire qui éclaire ton visage au moment où tu la relâches enfin. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu puisses finir dans l'Hadès.

_Et avant que tu puisses à nouveau serrer Héphaestion contre ton cœur._


End file.
